Vengeance Guides Us
by Luminista
Summary: Ever since the Lenape tribe were forced off their land by the redcoats, Kitane could not find peace within herself until she had the head of the man responsible; Haytham Kenway. Connor K. / OC AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes: 8/11/14 I've been playing through AC III lately and I'm infatuated with the romance of the frontier and the Native Indian tribes that made their living in the wilderness. I won't forget Ezio, I promise xoxo**  
_**Copyright: Ubisoft owns the AC universe and everything therein. I own the characters that were never mentioned in the franchise and make no profit off this.**_  
**Summary: Ever since the Lenape tribe were forced off their land by the redcoats, Kitane could not find peace within herself until she had the head of the man responsible; Haytham Kenway. Connor K. / OC**

* * *

Vengeance Guides Us

I: Prologue

_The steely gaze of the Lenni Lenape Chief did not falter throughout the entire meeting with Kitane and the tribe's council. His deep brown eyes rested on her while he listened to her words cut through his people's belief and the fierceness of her tone displayed that she was no longer a child of the clan, but a woman. His soul sighed, Chief Hassun knew this day would one day come when the 'red devils' made their presence known._

"_It is prohibited to allow our people to leave the safety of our eyes!" Elder Askook voiced his disagreement passionately, swatting his open palm on the ground beneath him in frustration towards Kitane. His grayed, bushy brows furrowed as he turned towards Chief Hassun, "Do you not agree, my Chief?"_

_All the eyes in the grand hut rested on the Chief, including Kitane, to hear the final verdict on the matter. She matched the intense, fixed stare he gave her with her own azure eyes, fearlessly. Looking at her from across the large fire pit in the center of the room, the milky-white of her skin, the freckles that adorned her shoulders, chest and cheeks gave him bittersweet flashbacks of her mother that appeared in the forefront of his mind – accidentally dragging on the moment longer than he intended._

_Finally, he spoke, "As a Chief, I agree with the Elders decision; it is dangerous to be roaming the lands that is being swallowed whole by the red devil's ambition." Kitane's cerulean eyes flared in anger as she bit her lip to refrain from speaking rashly to the Chief. He only hoped he would not come to regret his decision, "As a father, I know I cannot restrain my daughter in what she believes in. A caged bird only sings with sorrow. I am Chief Hassun, I acknowledge Kitane and give her permission to come and go as she wills. Bring us the vengeance your blade seeks, for our tribe and those who returned to the Great Mother too soon."_

* * *

**Author**** Notes:** Translation of the Native American Algonquin names used goes as following: Kitane – Big River; (Chief) Hassun – Stone; (Elder) Askook - Snake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: 8/14/14 Thank you for the support! I was not expecting to receive any so soon, I'll try not to disappoint xoxo  
_Copyright:__ Ubisoft own the AC universe and every thing therein. I own the characters that were never mentioned in the franchise and make no profit off this._  
Summary: Ever since the Lenape tribe were forced off their land by the redcoats, Kitane could not find peace within herself until she had the head of the man responsible; Haytham Kenway. Connor K. / OC**

* * *

"_Sometimes bravery is nothing more than gritting your teeth through pain, and the work of every day, the slow walk toward a better life." - Veronica Roth_

Vengeance Guides Us

II

Spring, 1775

It had been roughly a year since Chief Hassun, Kitane's father, had formally given his only daughter permission to depart the clan for revenge against the men responsible of the massacre on the Lenape tribe months prior to the meeting. Yet she found it difficult to go very far from her people for extended periods of time when their welfare weighed heavily on her conscious. They still had not found a safe, suitable plot of land to reestablish and prosper as they once did in their homeland. The one-sided war a man named Haytham Kenway brought with him after the Chiefs of Lenape refused to leave their land had utterly decimated her nation. People lost faith in the Elders, Chiefs and even their way of life, abandoning their own to renounce their culture and join the red devil's society as they felt it to be inevitable – while others had left to merge with other established clans they were familiar with; Pequot, Iroquois, Shawnee and even the reclusive Mohawk tribes to the North. As time went on, their grand numbers had dwindled down to hardly fifty. Only the Wolf clan continued roaming through the Mid-Atlantic, skittering closer and closer to Troy's Woods – another white settlement. To Kitane, every unfortunate event that would happen to the Lenape was Haytham's fault. When she would hear the mere mention of his name whispered in passing, fire would burn through her veins. Generation upon generation of Lenape bloodline had been forced off their lands all for a large home – a plantation – for the redcoats and their master. She had watched in despair from the woods as the tall, magnificent trees her father's father had raised and the tree she grew up under being chopped down. Memories, her childhood, the only link she had to her birth mother was burned down until it was nothing but a pile of ash. The images of huts blanketed in flames would be forever ingrained in her memory. Ever since then, Kitane had vowed she would have revenge for his nefarious deeds. Although she was glad she had implored Kuruk, the Wolf clan's War Leader, to teach her combat and how to take life, it seemed patience was exercised more than any thing as of late.

Cerulean eyes surrounded by crimson ceremonial paint watched intensely the pack of xincòlëpay (buck) and ahtú (doe) grazing on mountain flowers and grass in leisure, oblivious to the lone hunter silently stalking them from bushes nearby. If Kitane managed to return to her clan with even half of this herd, the meat, skin and other valuable parts these animals offered would put the tribe's well-being ahead considerably for the next few weeks. Reaching into the small pack on her leather belt, Kitane tossed out a handful of hay and seeds knowing this to be the favorite of these animals. Crouching lower in the bushes she waited with her dagger drawn, poised and ready to attack. In a few moments, an ahtú came wandering over from the pack, sniffing the ground until it discovered the delicious morsels. Perspiration accumulated on her brow in anticipation, it was so close yet unaware of the human predator lurking just a foot away. Kitane reached forward and snatched it's furry snout, holding on tightly as she plunged her dagger into its delicate chest, piercing its heart for a clean kill. By holding its snout shut, the ahtú could not even release a death throttle to alert the others. The herd continued grazing, none the wiser of a missing pack member.

"Irayo (thank you)," Kitane whispered as she gently placed the ahtú down in the bushes to hide its body for now. 'Just need a few more,' she thought to herself as she glanced at each creature, deciding the next course of action. With a sudden shift of fierce winds blowing towards the herd, Kitane's sky blue eyes widened in panic, _'no.. No.. NO!' _her scent drifted through the air and the herd picked up the smell, standing their tall necks up rigid, in fear. If she did not act now, all the tracking she had done this entire morning on this herd would have been for naught. She had to get as many kills as possible before they fled, this was her only chance and her people needed all the help they could get.

In a flurry, her bow with an arrow notched was aimed at the next, closest ahtú. It whizzed through the air and made another clean shot directly in the chest cavity, the ahtú fell down with a final whine, dying instantly. The herd quickly dispersed in all different directions. Kitane's hand moved swiftly to notch another arrow before the nearby xincòlëpay escaped, it turned away at the last second making her arrow embed itself in its ribs. She cursed under her breath as it released a howl of what Kitane recognized as rage and pain, turning to her direction and charged forward. Without fear, she ran at the buck and grabbed the antlers where it met its head; the only safe spot to grab hold, as Kuruk taught her. The force of it sent her sliding back, leaving drag marks in the ground where her knee-high, minnetonka boots dug in. It took all her strength to hold the buck where it was but she knew she could not hold it there for much longer when her stamina was dwindling against this powerful beast. If she did not put distance between them, it could easily stab her with its sharp antlers and she had no plans on dying any time soon.

The xincòlëpay suddenly released howls of agony until it finally fell to the ground. Kitane panted for air, sweat dripping down her face from the struggle. Three more arrows other than her own were lodged in its neck, blood oozing out from the wounds on to the ground below. Although exhausted, she drew out her dagger and searched all around for the person who had.. _saved_ her.. Some thing she was not accustomed to. Had Kuruk or someone from the clan followed her here to keep an eye on her? Surely not, they had more chores and duties that were imperative. Was it.. a white settler? Perhaps a solider?

"Whose there?" Kitane called out in English, her eyes scrutinizing every leaf that moved as she strained her ears to hear any noise out of the normal. Bushes to her right begun to shuffle as a man in a white and blue uniform with a red sash tied around his waist, appeared with his hands raised. Kitane raised her dagger in a defensive poise, on reflex.

"I mean no harm, I saw you were in trouble-" he continued approaching her.

"Stop!" The man ceased his movements, not realizing he was effecting the woman he had saved, negatively. "Stay where you are – who ever you are.." Kitane eyed the hooded man up and down. He looked similar to the redcoats and regulars she's seen in her travels but there were very large contrasts that made her think otherwise. The most obvious was the tomahawk shinning in the sunlight on his hip; he also had decorative armbands and feathers on his gear, all things that were traditional to Indian tribes.

"My name is Connor," the man offered first, pulling down his hood to reveal he too, was a Native. His skin was kissed by the sun, with short onyx locks that reached his shoulders. A strong, facial structure that reminded her of Kuruk with a bodily physique that would suggest he was also a veteran to battle; a warrior. "I mean no harm," his voice was gentle and soothing, a distinct difference to what she knew how warriors to talk. "You looked like you needed help."

The statement rubbed the independent, fiery woman the wrong way; making her perceive he thought as weak because of her sex. "I was _fine. _And since _you_ killed the xincòlëpay - lätxayn.." she explained the phrase after seeing his perplexed expression, "you keep what you kill." Kitane could not lie, she was irritated. A herd that would have brought a bountiful loot to her clan had escaped and all she had were two small ahtú while the stranger, Connor, had the large xincòlëpay. She still had much work to do to hone her skills and strength to be able to take on a buck on her own without help. The pair silently began the task of skinning the buck and does, neither one offering conversation.

She began working on the second doe leaving nothing but a carcass behind of the first one. After some time, she glanced over her shoulder at Connor. He was completing the tedious tasks of removing the antlers and placing them in his buckskin knapsack. Concentrated, he did not noticed a pair of sky blue eyes watching him. "Kitane."

Connor glanced up, confused. He had not expected the young girl to speak to him,"Pardon me?"

"My name is Kitane.. um.. " she timidly glanced around to assure herself a clan member was not around, "thank you for saving my life." She refocused her eyes on her bloodied hands as she skinned the ahtú, opting not to see his reaction. It was embarrassing to admit but her conscious implored her to, as he was right.

"You belong to a tribe, do you not? The painting on your face displays a high rank." Connor was beginning to be an enigma to Kitane. Despite looking Native he dressed in the British style, had a British name, yet seemed to be fluent in the Indian culture.

She threw a surreptitious glance over to Connor, assessing if she should divulge information about herself with a stranger. Although, her ceremonial painting does it on its own to the right pair of eyes. "I am the daughter to the Chief of my tribe and the translator when it comes to foreign affairs. And you? You look Native but you talk, dress and act like _them_." The word rolled off her tongue with disdain.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black." Kitane looked at him oddly, not understanding what he meant. "And what about you? You look like them, you even know English too but you dress and act Native." Strange how opposite they were yet managed to meet on neutral grounds.

At the mention of her looks, Kitane stabbed in her dagger harder than what was necessary as she continued peeling the skin off the doe. "I was told I look exactly like my mother. She was a white settler who left her society to join my people."

Judging from her choice of words, Connor surmised she never had the blessing of knowing her mother. Although his own had died when he was young, he remembered her clearly like it was yesterday she was giving him a soft, stern expression as she watched him play from afar. The subject was a tender matter, for both, so he decided to change it. "I don't see many tribes other than my own in this region, are your people traveling somewhere?"

"I am unsure," Kitane muttered, genuinely not knowing the answer. "We were forced off our lands and were searching for a new home. Somewhere where the redcoats and regulars won't disturb us ever again – if such a place exists any more. More and more just keep _coming_ from across the sea."

Connor weighed the options in his mind. "How large is your group? Perhaps we can make a deal."

Kitane's brow rose inquisitively, "Roughly fifty."

"I am the Master of a large plot of land to the North East of here – land that is prohibited of redcoats and regulars to enter other than to trade. It leads out to the Atlantic ocean and is where the Aquila is stationed."

He had her attention before but now her interest was peaked, "Ocean? And rivers too – large ones?"

"Yes? The game there is bountiful as well -"

Game did not interest Kitane or her people, "My people are masters of hunting in rivers and oceans! If I can check out the land, I suppose we can work out an arrangement of trading with you before others." The hope of finding a new home for the Wolf clan was making excitement bubble in her chest.

"That would be perfect!" Connor smiled causing the infectious grin to spread to Kitane. "You can find the Homestead if you head directly North East that way." He pointed to his right. "It's at least a day of traveling on foot from here, if you find it to your liking speak with a man named Achilles Davenport at the manor and let him know I sent you."

Kitane nodded as she lifted her knapsack, loaded with meats and skins of her game; does, hares and the pelt of a fox. "Thank you, Connor. I hope to see you soon."

* * *

That evening, Kitane had summoned the tribe's council once again. The last time she had done this, she had effectively stepped on every toe of an Elder with her request of coming and going from the clan without even a proper escort her station demanded. Perhaps with this offer she would bring to them, it would rectify her transgressions against the tribe's laws and even give her the peace of mind she needed before embarking on her journey for revenge. Similar to the last meeting, she sat across the large fire pit, Elders from the highest rank sitting closest to Chief Hassun while Kuruk stood quietly in the back, observing the affair.

"Oel ngati kame (I see you)," Kitane greeted bowing her head deeply to show respect. The Elders and Chief Hassun returned the greeting with a small bow of their head. "I've summoned you all here for I could have found awaiei (paradise)."

The Elders immediately glanced between each other to inspect if any one understood what was going on. Chief Hassun held what looked to be a sense of relief buried within his deep brown orbs, any one else would have missed. Not Kitane though. It silently gave her the strength to speak with authority. "I will travel North East come dawn and investigate the land that was offered to our tribe. A place where _no _red devils tread and can take from us."

"Preposterous, no such place exists any more! We've seen for ourselves how much land these people take for themselves." Elder Askook voiced his opposition, once again. Always he looked to undermine Kitane's decisions, and she always wondered to what purpose. Perhaps he still had qualms with the color of her skin. Her pale complexion had caused a commotion throughout the early years of her life despite also having Lenape blood in her veins. It was closed-minded old people like Elder Askook that had issues with her, others out grew it or just didn't care.

"That is why I'll be _investigating _the land first, to see if it is suitable for our people," her retort earned her a evening glare from Chief Hassun, warning her of her tongue. She dully noted it and reigned in her irritation, not to save herself from social embarrassment but for her father. "I was told the land also connects with the major rivers to the Atlantic ocean with no hunters fishing the waters."

At the mention of rivers and oceans, the cornerstone of what made the Lenape prosper in the past, the Elders looked excitedly between each other. Next, Elder Taregan spoke, "And who is this person you spoke to? He must be British to own such lands."

Kitane shook her head, "No, he is also a Native. He introduced himself with the English name Connor."

This strange information caused a stir amongst the council. A Native who _willing_ takes on an English name? Elder Taregan spoke up once more, raising his hand for attention, "This Connor, how exactly did you meet him?" Even Kuruk was interested on hearing the answer to this question. The thought of another man around Kitane secretly sent coils of protectiveness to turn in his gut. As it was his duty to protect his people.

Kitane bit the inside of her cheek, fighting the heat rising in her face. Unfortunately due to her pale complexion, it was obvious when she was blushing. "He killed an xincòlëpay that was.. attacking me, earlier today during a hunt."

The news sent the council into a disapproving roar. This was the very thing they feared when Kitane requested to leave the clan without an escort. She was the only child of Chief Hassun, her health was important to the people as they would soon need her bearing sons. "See! This is why we should have said no!" Elder Askook shook his ceremonial short-staff in the air, disgruntled.

"Silence!" Every one in the hut instantly ceased chatter at the command of Chief Hassun. He sat up regally, with an air of authority, "I would ask you tread more carefully when you are out there, Kitane. If you were to be harmed, your privilege of coming and going will be revoked." Kitane slightly winced at the warning, albeit the fact that she loved her people she would feel utterly trapped here if she was not allowed to leave when ever she pleased. "If these lands are deemed worthy of the clan, we will be indebted to you. And the man, Connor. May the Great Mother bless your travels." The meeting was rather abruptly adjourned as Chief Hassun stood from his seat and slowly made his way out the hut, with Kuruk in tow. This was becoming a usual occurrence lately so the Elders dismissed it and spoke among themselves about the news.

Feeling the need to speak privately with the Chief, Kitane followed him out the hut. He had begun to meander up the small stream, his slow, steady pace allowed Kitane catch up to Kuruk with ease.

"Oel ngati kame, tsmukan (I see you, brother)," Kitane greeted quietly to which Kuruk responded with a deep bow of his head, respecting her station. "How has he been lately?"

The pair glanced ahead to the Chief, with a twinge of worry. "He has grown weary of the travel, and his soul has grown weary of loss. We've lost another family today, they left to head West with a group of Shawnee hunters back to their tribe."

Kitane heaved a deep sigh, at the rate people were leaving there would hardly be enough to call a clan come next season. "Why won't they just have patience, were doing all we can to find a new home!"

Kuruk gave a small smile at the young woman before him, taken back by how much he's seen her grown in their lives; he was only her senior by four years; putting him at twenty-one and her, seventeen. "Do you really think that man Connor can give us what he promises?"

"Do we even have another choice at this point?" her cynical tone in her voice was apparent. Kuruk felt sympathy for the small woman walking next to him. She carried many burdens on her shoulders with little thanks and kept a strong facade for her people in times of strife. Had she been a man, she would have made a a fine Chief.

Hitting her shoulder playfully with his elbow, Kuruk stated, "There are always choices, always different paths for us to take. Some times it is veiled by darkness and only with the Light of the Great Mother can we see the other options."

Kitane smirked, "Perhaps you should have been a priest, oh wise one."

Kuruk grinned, knowing the jab she was making. The Wolf's clan War Leader was the only son to the clan's uniltìranyu (dreamwalker / high priest[ess] ). "Perhaps you should have been a man, with your tongue and will."

Kitane threw back her head and laughed joyously, Kuruk smiled inwardly at the site. Chief Hassun paused in his tracks and turned sideways, glancing at the pair behind him a few yards, "Kitane, approach alone."

Her laughter died down as she threw her childhood friend one last glance, 'Wish me luck,' before walking ahead to join her father.

"Yes, my Chief?"

Chief Hassun paused once they had walked a reasonable distance from Kuruk so he was out of range of hearing their conversation. "No need to address me as such, no one is watching."

Kitane smiled, "Yes, father?"

Hassun placed his arm around his daughter's shoulders comfortingly, "It has been a long time since I heard you laugh, it brings joy to this old heart.. Tell me, how do you see Kuruk?"

Kitane was confused, "He is like a brother to me. Always have treated me equal, taught me how to fight and defend myself. Why, father?"

"If these lands are suitable, must you continue with your mission of revenge?"

Kitane's eyes lowered to the ground, watching the small, clear stream ripple over the rocks and stones. She had thought this matter every night she could not sleep, tossing and turning on her cot. The inner turmoil inside her brewed with resent and the only plausible solution she saw was killing Haytham Kenway. "Yes, father. I must."

"Then allow me to beg of you – not as a Chief but as a father.. when you complete your mission, it would bring me great joy to see you married to Kuruk and give me grandsons. That is my final wish before I depart this world and join Sokanon in the arms of the Great Mother's awaiei (paradise)."

The mention of Kitane's mother brought a heavy feeling in her chest. Swallowing her emotion down, she spoke, "Father.. I.. Kuruk's like a brother to me! I don't love him!" she lowered her voice as she glanced back to Kuruk. He was staring off in the distance, hearing nothing of the conversation; thankfully, in Kitane's opinion.

"Love happens over time, 'evi (child). Please, think on the matter. I don't have many more years in this world left."

"Don't talk like that!" Kitane chastised her father. She did not have the strength to even think of losing her father, the last thing dear to her heart. "There is still time, father. But I promise I'll marry _**a**_ man.. and.. give you grandchildren. After I complete what I must do." She grumbled out as heat crept to the roots of her hair. Her and Kuruk? Married? Children? The thought sent her emotions to run amok but nothing like the sweet, nervous feelings she would always overhear the older women gossip about during chores.

"Good, now go. You have much to prepare for tomorrow. I wish to speak alone with Kuruk."

Kitane blushed in embarrassment, wondering if her father was going to reveal his wishes of their marriage to Kuruk. "Kìyevame (Goodbye / see you again soon), father." Heading towards the direction of where her clan was camping for the next few nights, she passed Kuruk with hardly a glance to his face, staring at the tattoos marking him as a warrior on his chiseled chest instead. "He wishes to speak with you," Kitane darted away like a fleeing hare before Kuruk could respond, leaving him utterly confused on her behavior.

Once she had safely escaped to the camp site, she took a deep breath and willed the blush to go away before some one else and questioned what was wrong.. She had no time to think of marriage or kids! More important matters were on her mind. When her people were safe, Haytham Kenway dead, maybe she could amuse the thought of settling down. But with who would she marry? _IF _she ever did..

* * *

**Author**** Notes:** Translation of the Native American Algonquin names used goes as following: (War Leader) Kuruk - Bear; (Elder) Taregan - Crane..  
Phrases such as "Oel ngati kame, tsmukan (I see you, brother)" are languages of the Na'vi (Avatar) by James Cameron. All rights belong to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes: 9/01/14 I apologize for the inconvenient wait, it takes me much longer to post than the average writer on this site. Hopefully this update will make up for it.**  
**_Copyright:_ _Ubisoft owns the AC universe and every thing therein. I own the characters that were never mentioned in the franchise and make no profit off this._  
Summary: Ever since the Lenape tribe were forced off their land by the redcoats, Kitane could not find peace within herself until she had the head of the man responsible; Haytham Kenway. Connor K. / OC**

* * *

_"Three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon and the truth." - Buddha_

Vengeance Guides Us

III

A full day and night of traveling on foot at a grueling pace finally delivered Kitane high up, crowning the rocky, summit-hills overlooking the vast area of land that came upon view. She stood as if she was a statue, surveying with a scrutinizing gaze as far as her cerulean eyes could reach from her vantage point. Although the trail she followed led to an elevated part of the valley, she still could not see the shimmering blue waters that Connor had promised were present. She chewed on her pale-pink, bottom lip with anxiety. The ever-looming feeling of disappointment began rising in her chest but she pushed it down, determined on not returning back to the clan with bad news when they have endured so much already. This opportunity was their last hope of surviving through this year's winter, least the entire tribe - rather, what was _left_ \- would be completely disbanded and join other communities. Growing up under the gaze of a Chief for a father, the traits of leadership and concern for her people was passed through blood. As long as Kitane would call herself the daughter of the Mighty Chief Hassun, her will to fulfill the duties and responsibilities to the Wolf Clan would be larger than any obstacles.

Yet she was still human and very tired from trekking all day and night to reach this place that could be a potential home. Stepping to the cliff's edge, loose rocks tumbling off the mountain, Kitane glanced down the distance from where she was, to the bottom. It was a considerable drop but nothing she hadn't done before; this one being at least fifty feet.

'This will be fun,' she mused with a smile. Had any of the Elders, Kuruk or even her father seen what she'd do secretly, they would forbid her from ever leaving camp again and always keep a watchful eye on her, in fear for her health.

Spreading her arms wide, Kitane closed her eyes as she felt the cool spring breeze gently push her towards the edge – coaxing - as if the Great Mother was giving the blessing for her to continue. Kitane enjoyed the euphoria of freedom she experienced in that moment. Nothing else mattered than what she had to do next. Pushing off the ledge with the tips of her toes, the feeling of falling through the air with arms spread made her think of the great òpalanie (eagle) soaring through the skies. She could imagine she was flying while she was doing this. In these brief moments of her life she was free, just like the òpalanie. Tucking forward until her body was facing upwards, the wind whipped around her – then, suddenly, she landed with a soft crash in a large pile of tree leaves and pine needles that cushioned the fall. The feeling of flight made the blood pump in her veins with exuberance, fueling her energy and giving the stamina she needed to completed this quest for her people.

As Kitane pushed through tall brush, trekked over fall logs and trees causing small herds of deer to prance away at the clamor of a potential predator she spotted a warren of hares grazing on grass, scampering off as their sensitive ears detected her. These lands were as exactly as Connor had mentioned; the wildlife was teeming with activity. Such would give hunters ample amount of game to catch for trade and selling, perhaps she and her people _should_ consider hunting outside waters more often.

It was mid-afternoon when the site of a small community came into her line of sight. It was as Kitane had anticipated: white settlers inhabited this community doing all manner of chores while roaming about the large houses and cottages dotting the area; just as every other colony she had came across while traveling. She spied warily from the bushes she was hiding in, nervous of coming into contact with strangers - especially those from across the seas. The last interaction with a white man had ended with redcoats invading her lands waging war. _'These white men are dangerous!' _her father's words echoed in her mind, warning her not to tread any closer than she had already. Connor had failed to mention there was inhabitants already on this plot of land, would it be wise to further consider moving here? Could these settlers _share_ with her people or would the past repeat itself? She could already foresee the disapproving votes the Elders would cast on this arrangement, notably Elder Askook. Kitane clicked her tongue in agitation at the thought of that old bag of bones.

Before she could further assess the situation the sound of small whimpers of animals nearby caught her attention. Keeping a watchful eye on the settlers, she followed the familiar cries until she found a hollow tree filled with the pups of a mwekane (mongrel/dog) crawling and mewling for their absent mother. The sight was precious as Kitane adored new life in the world, her second favorite pass time in her clan was playing with the children or caring for the babes of new mothers. When she was doing such things, she would catch her father with a hopeful glint in his deep brown eyes as he watched from afar. As any father, he yearned for grandchildren; looking to his only child to deliver his wish.

"Oh, shh, shh," Kitane cooed softly as she lifted the pup that was whining the most. The tiny boy with a thin coat of white fur barely filled both of her small palms, the runt of the pack. If the mother did not spend more care on this pup, he would surely die. "We can't let that happen, now can we?"

"Hey miss, what're you doing with my dogs?"

Kitane's attention towards the settlers had slackened due to coddling the pups causing a small boy to waltz fearlessly to the native he spotted in the treeline, without his parents knowledge.

Kitane took a few, cautious steps back. Cradling the mwekane runt to her chest instinctively. She was certain that in any culture – even in wildlife - where there was a small child was a ferocious, protective mother. "You should not be here," Kitane made her voice as strict as possible, hoping to shoo off the child without raising alarm.

"But miss, those are my puppies! Sally just birthed them a few days ago. She don't look too good, ma' and pa' say they'll need to take her to the doctor to get some rest soon. Do you want to see her?" The boy befuddled Kitane's mind. His apricot bowl-like hair with specks of freckles on his cheeks highlighted the radiant glow of his emerald eyes under the sunlight – reminding Kitane of the bright oak leaves of the forest. He was a foreigner, indeed, but she could tell he was innocent and unafraid of speaking to a stranger, a native at that; where others of his kind – old and young – were too frightened or hesitant to do. His small, milky hand reached up and snatched her elbow, "come miss, I'll introduce you to every one!"

_'What? No!' _Kitane's heart hammered in her chest as she shook her head in disagreement, trying to gently pull away from the boy tugging her forward. She did not want to hurt the boy, physically or emotionally but with every step closer his strong grip brought her to the white settlers, fear trickled into her limbs as her stomach knotted in sickness. Every step brought images of burning huts, slaughtered women, men and children – all by the hands of redcoats. "Little boy, I mustn't! The redcoats will kill me too!" Her panicked cerulean eyes searched all around for the aforementioned uniform, readying herself to run at a moment's notice.

"Redcoats? Naw, miss. Those bullies don't come into these lands.. pa'! Come meet my new friend! She wants to see Sally!"

At the mention of a new friend, the little boy's father – Kitane assumed – who had been previously working on chopping wood, looked to see what ruckus his son was causing today. The man who looked to be the spitting image of the little boy rushed over seeing_ who_ their little one was dragging into the community.

"_Timothy Leonard, _what did I tell you 'bout talking to strangers?" The heavy Scottish accent scolded as he pulled his son away from the native girl, "I'm sorry if he bothered you miss, my boy has a habit of gettin' too friendly with folks.. uh, do you understand English?"

Kitane smiled sheepishly as her nerves were frayed from being so close to the settlers, her eyes darting all around for any signs of hostility. "I do, sir. And I mean no harm to your people, I'll be leaving now."

"What, no!" Timothy cried out, tugging on her elbow with a strong force for his small frame to have, "you didn't get to see Sally! Don't go.. please."

Hearing the child plead for his new native friend to stay ached at Kitane's heart and at a quick glance around she was able to see not many children were in this community for the young boy to play with. He was lonely, she surmised.

His father began to apologize, "I'm terribly sorry miss, I'll take him home-"

"No!.. I'd.. I'd like to see Sally, with your permission. My name is Kitane, I am from the Lenni Lenape clan – the Wolf clan." Kitane could not believe her own words falling out of her mouth. Common sense flying in the wind, it seemed. She just could not bear to see a child unhappy and alone. Feeling that even she, was at one time in his shoes. Kitane stuck her hand out to the older man for a handshake, remembering it was how foreigners were comfortable greeting new people.

"The name's Terry, miss Kitane, pleasure to meet you. I have to say you're the second friendly native besides Connor my family has met," Terry gave Kitane's petite hand a brisk shake before releasing it, allowing her to coddle the pup with both hands once more.

Her attention immediately perked, "Connor? I spoke to him just a day ago, he's offered my people some land here. I've come to inspect it."

Terry tipped his large, black hat with a smile, "Miss Kitane, you won't find land that's better than this here with neighbors that are friendly, any where else - trust me. Connor has recruited every one you see here. He's a good man, that fellow."

Kitane glanced around once more at the settlers working. Indeed a small community but it seemed every one got along with each other. "Do you believe they will be welcoming to my people?" This was a matter that weighed on her mind.

"Don't see why not, were all good, hard-working folks here. Racism is not allowed in this community, Connor assured of that. I don't want my boy growing up thinking he's better than someone else just cause of his skin, ain't that right, Tim?"

"Yes, sir!" Timothy peeped up excitedly, "Ma' told me racism is for the closed-minded folks who are scared of what they don't know."

Kitane smiled in relief. Perhaps not all white settlers were terrible. "Would you know where I can go to speak with someone named Achilles Davenport?"

"Oh! Pa', I can show 'er!" Timothy spoke eagerly, hopping up and down, his green orbs begging insistingly.

Terry sighed, "Alright but don't give the old man too much trouble, ya' hear? And don't wander off too far! Be home by supper!"

Timothy's strength for his size was surprising to Kitane, he already began to tug her along the trail as soon as his father gave him permission, leaving his last few words to echo behind them but Kitane allowed him to continue. For if it wasn't for the boy's fearless mentality, she would have never had the courage to approach and speak to them first. Aside from the strength he had, Kitane also learned he had a rambling mouth that seemed to never stop working. He talked quickly and constantly of every thing that fluttered into his innocent mind, reminding her of the children in her clan. Kitane hugged the sleeping pup to her chest and smiled at how adorable it was, if the mother could not see to this one's well-being than _she _would.

* * *

"Mr. Davenport? Ms. Lewis?"

Kitane nearly turned the young boy away from his insistent knocking, suggesting no one was home at the moment when the door finally opened revealing a middle-aged, white woman wiping her hands on the apron that was tied around her pale, yellow kirtle dress. She had a salt and pepper bun tied precisely up with a few rebel strands strayed, to which she tucked diligently behind her ear.

She was shocked, to say the least, of the unfamiliar - female - native on the doorstep but quickly regained composure, "Timothy - what a surprise! What can I do for you and your friend here?" Kitane felt odd at how easily these settlers referred to her as a friend, she wondered if perhaps it was just their custom for friendliness.

"Miss Kit_ayne_ here wants to speak to Mr. Davenport, Connor sent 'er!"

Kitane pursed her lips at the young boy's butchering of her name. "Kit_ane, _it is a pleasure to meet you ma'am. Is your mate available? Your husband?" She corrected her terminology seeing Ms. Lewis's confused expression.

"Oh goodness, no!" Ms. Lewis threw her hands up, laughing, "I'm not Mr. Davenport's _wife_, I'm just his maid. He's available deary, come inside - both of you! There's lunch and snacks ready." At the mention of snacks, Timothy rushed inside without requiring another word leaving his alien friend to stand shyly on the steps. "Come on, I don't bite! But I'd suggest keeping your hands away from Timmy when he's eating sugar cookies, he gets a little too excited."

Kitane cautiously entered the manor at the beckon of Ms. Lewis, looking around in grand splendor of the place. Previously, she had never been inside the large homes she spotted from a distance, always opting on avoiding the foreigners settlements for safety and simply trading with traveling merchants and hunters. Now that she was inside, she found herself enthralled with the craftsmanship.

"My, what a precious little dog you have there! What's his name?" Ms. Lewis coddling of the sleeping mwekane she was cradling returned her attention to what was in front of her.

Kitane chewed on her lower lip, "I have not given him one. There is a litter of them nearby without their mother, I fear for their lives if their mother does not return soon."

Ms. Lewis sighed in a sad manner, "Oh, no, Sally." She glanced towards the kitchen to assure that Timothy was not in hearing range, "She's fallen too ill after giving birth to the pups, his parents are going to have to.. put her down soon. And with no mother, I don't think the pups will make it."

Kitane surmised such would happen when Timothy mentioned his parents taking the mwekane mother to the doctor 'to rest'. An idea formed in her mind, remembering her own clan's pets they had roaming about while traveling. "My people keep mwekane as pets too, if Mr. Davenport approves of my people living on this land, perhaps one of the mothers will take in the pups as her own?"

Ms. Lewis quickly caught on to the young girl's native term, "OH.. oh, dear, that would be wonderful! Timmy would be so happy that his dog's babes didn't die. I'll even take them in til you return - and I hope you do. You're a beautiful, young lady and I'd be delighted to have your people as neighbors! Quite frankly, this community isn't lacking in diversity so every one will fit right in!"

"We are certainly not lacking in diversity," the sudden notice of another joining the conversation nearly made Kitane jump out of her skin causing the old man to laugh in between steps he took with his cane. "I apologize for surprising you, I still have the habit of sneaking up on people." The innuendo would go unnoticed to the two women present, had Connor been here he would have thrown his Mentor a surreptitious glance.

"I am Achilles Davenport, some think of me as the 'Lord' of these lands but feel free to just call me 'Old man' like most of them do. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance, _Miss?_"

Kitane respectfully bowed, an act saved for only those she deemed highly important, "I am Kitane, I speak on behalf of the Lenni Lenape tribe - the Wolf Clan. I've been sent by a man named Connor to request the permission for my tribe to live here in your lands."

The 'Old man', Mr. Davenport, scratched his chin thoughtfully before speaking, "If you wouldn't mind, would you care to speak this matter over some tea and lunch? Ms. Lewis makes a wonderful pot of Earl's Grey."

Having no wish to decline and offend her hosts, she nodded and handed the pup over to Ms. Lewis to follow Mr. Davenport to a room in the large house where a large, oak table with chairs was stationed. Kitane was fluent in _conversing _with the foreigners, for diplomatic reasons. She wasn't entirely educated in their every day customs causing her to stand awkwardly as Mr. Davenport took a seat at the table.

"Please, have a seat. I'm sure you're weary from travel." He beckoned out his hand to the chair across from him, to which Kitane happily obliged for her aching feet. The pair sat silently for a moment, taking in this brief opportunity to analyze one another at face value. Noting each others skin tone, attributes and silently wondering their background story. Finally, Mr. Davenport spoke, "I can tell simply by your skin you've had a hard life, no doubt."

Kitane smiled sadly, "And I, you, sir." She twiddled her thumbs nervously under the table. She shamelessly felt more at ease being around him for his skin color but was currently nervous of making a bad impression that would cause him to turn her people away. 'I cannot let that happen,' she told herself. She straightened her spin and sat with a more air of authority, as the daughter of a Chief should. "I am willing to negotiate terms and conditions for my people to live here. We are peaceful people and never brought harm to others without enough cause to make us react as so."

Mr. Davenport nodded his head in agreement, smiling as Ms. Lewis brought out a tea pot and two cups. "Ah, have you ever had Earl's Grey? Simply divine, if you ask me. Thank you, Ms. Lewis." He poured each tea cup and slid one across the table to Kitane who gratefully accepted with a nod of her head. Blowing gentle puffs of air on to her tea, she took brisk sips. "Water is always in such a hurry."

Kitane peeked up from beneath her long eye lashes, her cheeks pink in embarrassment. In her culture, a drink was to be consumed when served to show respect for the hospitality. That rule did not seem to transfer to this culture. "You know what my name means?" Not many outsiders did, nor cared to asked.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, 'Large River'?"

Kitane smiled politely, nodding, as he was very close. "Big River. I was named such for being born on the river my people made a living from.." her chest ached with the ghost of sorrow remembering the tale of her mother dying giving birth to her. Kitane's life forever being altered from the tragedy.

Mr. Davenport's acute senses noted the air of melancholy that clung to her after the mention of her birth but chose not to speak of the matter, as it wasn't his business to do so. "I'm educated a little in the native customs and words, due to training Connor these last few years. His real name is something like.. Raton-_hmng-aké_:ton?"

"Ratonhnhaké:ton? He is from the Mohawk clan, do they live here as well?" She took a few more sips of her tea, enjoying the citrus brew greatly.

"I'm afraid not, it's just him. He works on their behalf to protect them from.. people that would see them _removed_ from their lands."

Kitane placed her cup of tea down a little harder than she intended but Mr. Davenport understood her feelings. "Those _murderers _forced my people off our land a year ago, it's nearly caused my clan to disband." Mr. Davenport watched as her eyes glower with a hidden, dark resolve similar to the demeanor Connor once had when he first arrived here.

"Some one has done wrong to your people, and you want revenge?" Kitane's eyes widened slightly in shock, was it that obvious? "Tell me, what is his name?"

Her face hardened as she bared her teeth while speaking with malice, "Haytham Kenway," making it visibly obvious of her apparent hate for the man. Mr. Davenport instantly fidgeted nervously in his seat for some unknown reason to Kitane but judging by his behavior she had to ask, "Do you know of him?"

"Ms. Lewis is taking awfully long, perhaps she needs assistance - excuse me."

Kitane nearly threw her chair back when she stood up quickly and stood in Mr. Davenport's path to the kitchen, "Tell me what you know! I've been hunting for that vile snake for a year now! Every time I came close the trail would go cold."

"Miss _Kitane_, this is highly unladylike! And you should not go chasing after fire - don't you know you'll get burned?"

"I want to feel his guts squishing through my fingers, for what he's done to my people!" Kitane seethed in unbridled rage. So close. Another potential lead was sending her steps closer to her goal, even if it would kill her in the end.

Ms. Lewis and Timothy rushed into the dinning room, covered in flour from their baking activities but Mr. Davenport quickly shooed them out, assuring them all was fine. "Kitane, listen to me. You have no idea of the danger you're putting yourself in by going after that man, please cease! He is being taken care of."

Kitane growled in annoyance, Mr. Davenport sounded exactly like Kuruk and her father. "What do you mean _he's bei__ng taken care of_? Who else wants him dead?"

Mr. Davenport sighed in an exasperated manner, "Ms. Lewis, Kitane and I will return shortly." Ms. Lewis peeked her head out of the kitchen to confirm she heard her employer's words before disappearing back into the kitchen. "Follow me," he spoke to the female native, leading her to his private studies on the main floor of the manor. His cherry wood cane tapping in the silence as he made his way over to one of the candle light fixtures, tugging the contraption down to reveal it was a mechanism that opened a hidden door behind the bookcase. "This way, if you will. You will see the truth, as I feel I cannot hide it from you either."

Down the narrow, wooden steps Mr. Davenport disappeared. Kitane steered her will to follow behind in a respectable distance. She took each step hesitantly, finding herself in a secret basement of the manor illuminated by many candles around the spacious room. A rack of an array of fine, steel weapons stood across the room next to a large circle of what looked to be a sparing ring for training with a wooden mannequin in the center. Yet what captured her attention were large portraits of white men hanging on the wall in the center of the room. Some had large, red 'X' across their faces, others did not.

"Him! That is him.. I remember his face.." Kitane pointed, as she approached, to the portrait at the very top of a white male in a blue, British Colonial outfit. His face held similar strong features she remembered seeing recently but dismissed the thought as Mr. Davenport spoke.

"Yes, that is the ring leader of it all - Haytham Kenway.. A dangerous, skilled man in both combat and intelligence. I mean no offense but I cannot see a young girl such as yourself being his equal match." Kitane retrieved a throwing dagger from her belt and threw it at the mannequin, landing it directly at its wooden heart with a loud **'thok'**. "Splendid, you can kill a wooden target." The female native pursed her lips at his sarcastic comment. "These men you see here are all linked to Haytham, to go after him they need to be taken care of first - least you have no hope of succeeding with your life intake."

Kitane weighed his words in her mind, it seemed her goal was not as easy as she previously thought of simply finding the man and killing him. This disappointed her greatly. "What will I need to do?"

Mr. Davenport sighed heavily, shaking his head, "It is not something for you to do, Miss Kitane. Some one has already claimed that."

The female native growled deeply under her breath but steered her tongue from speaking the profanities she had learned in her English studies. "Since you have turned me away from something _I _desire, will you turn my people away from living here as well?"

"Not at all, I see many merits from all of us coexisting here - there's plenty of space."

Kitane nodded, sated in some ways, at least she did not have to worry about her people's well-being knowing they would live here in a good community. "I was told by Connor there was a body of water here, my people are experts in fishing."

Mr. Davenport lead them out of the secret basement back to his private studies, "That is most excellent. We have a local hunter - huntress, pardon me - a miner, lumber workers, tailors, doctor, farmers and priest in our growing community. Fishermen would be a fine addition, natives at that. I think it'll make Connor feel a little more at home when he's here." He plopped himself down in his chair with an old huff, placing his cane to lean aside the wooden desk as he shuffled through stacks of paper; searching for some important document. "Ah, here it is. I knew it would come in handy sooner or later. This is a treaty I drew up when I first purchased these lands, in case any natives decided to move here as well. As you'll see, it'll state any land given to your people will belong to you as long as we all peacefully coexist. If there are any problems all matters will be spoken to the land owners civilly to reach a diplomatic solution."

Kitane carefully read over the document handed to her, finding no hidden deception in its words that could be used against her tribe. "As for trading, we will send to your community first before others, correct?" Mr. Davenport nodded affirmatively. "This.. this would work nicely, sir.. Thank you, and I apologize for my previous rude behavior.."

Mr. Davenport held his hand up, "No need, Miss Kitane.. I had dealt with a harder character before - still do, if you ask me. He's just been busy running around the frontier as of late."

The hooded man came to mind. "Connor, you mean?" Mr. Davenport smiled in his small chuckle. "When will he return?"

"Oh, he comes and goes as he pleases but he sticks around when I need him to do some chores. Speaking of which, will you be staying for supper? I'll have to send notice to Ms. Lewis so she can prepare a third plate."

Kitane blushed in an abashed manner, "No, sir, that isn't necessary. I should be heading back to my people to share the good news."

"Nonsense, stay the night. I'm sure you can use the rest, tomorrow is a new day." Mr. Davenport left no room for refuting, "Sign the document and I'll show you to your room for the evening." Kitane curtly nodded as she picked up the fine, eagle quill and dipped it into the nearby ink pot. Signing her name and the tribe's title on the dotted line at the bottom, she pouted at the rather sloppy handwriting comparing it to the elegant penmanship of Mr. Davenport's before handing it over. "Excellent, right this way." As they passed the parlor, he called out, "Ms. Lewis, our guest will be staying the night in the guest room upstairs. Will you draw her a bath as I get her settled in?"

Ms. Lewis peeked her head out the kitchen once more, an unknown ingredient smeared on her wrinkled cheek. She smiled, "Of course! I'm happy you'll be staying with us deary, I'll be up in a moment."

Kitane would have refused the extra hospitality but a nice soak did tickle her fancy. As she followed Mr. Davenport up the stairs, she asked, "Does Connor live here as well?"

"He does, his room is right down the hall from yours but he's a quiet lad and won't disturb you if he happens to come in at night. And here you are, it's yours for the night so please do make yourself at home." Kitane muttered a soft 'thanks' as she entered the quaint guest room. Every thing was clean and tidy with extra blanket on the large bed, as if she had already been expected to visit. "Ms. Lewis will come and fetch you when the bath is ready, as well as supper."

Kitane stood awkwardly in the center of the room as Mr. Davenport shut the door and left her alone to her own devices. She was relieved, to say the least, now that her tribe had a new home to move into; one that redcoats were forbidden on entering; a good, open-minded community; and _rivers!_ She knew her people would be overjoyed at that detail. Sitting on the bed, Kitane nearly moaned aloud in bliss as she sank into it, instantly throwing herself on to it. If she could sleep on the clouds in the sky, it would feel like this. "This is heaven," she muttered to herself as her eyes drifted shut, exhaustion creeping up on her. Before she knew it, blackness enveloped her eyes and she was fast asleep before Ms. Lewis had entered.

Kitane had not even stirred as Ms. Lewis smiled, gently removing her buck-skin moccasins and settling her more comfortably in the bed before returning to Mr. Davenport to inform him their guest was fast asleep.

* * *

As the inky blackness disappeared from her vision, Kitane rubbed the sleep from her eyes and strained her vision to see more clearly in the dark. It was nighttime and she had missed the entirety of the evening with her hosts. She cursed in her native language and hopped up from the bed, swaying without balance as her body pleaded to return to the clouds it was on. Where were her shoes? She did not remember taking them off earlier. Tip toeing out of the guest room, barefoot, she followed the only source of light and sound in the otherwise dark and quiet home. It came from down the hallway, in the direction Mr. Davenport had mentioned where Connor would stay but was it him? The thrill of secretly spying was a guilty pleasure of Kitane since she was a child, and a habit that never died as she grew up.

The door was slightly ajar, to her delight, allowing her to peer and see whom was up at this late hour. The bare-chested, athletic body made her nearly audibly gasp out loud, had she not quickly slapped a hand over her mouth. It was _Connor!_ Although she shouldn't, Kitane watched with more interest as he ambled around the room - shirtless - doing all sorts of menial tasks; such as sharpening his swords, tomahawk and dagger.. completely shirtless.. Kitane had grew up around half-naked men all her life but ever since she was implored to learn the English studies on behalf of her people, she also learned it was improper for man and woman to see each other 'indecent' if they were not man and wife. Spying on Connor as he was like this sent sinful, little thrills down Kitane spine to her toes making them curl against the cold, hardwood floor. He was certainly attractive, especially in less clothing than he usually wore. Without his shirt and uniform coat hiding most of his physique, she could silently admire the taut muscles moving and flexing as he sharpened his knife.

'Why am I doing this?!' the rational portion of her mind screamed. As Connor placed his completed dagger down on the end table and began releasing the ties that held his pants up, the smutty voice of her curious mind spoke, _'Why not?'_

Kitane moved a step forward causing a loose floorboard in front of the door to squeak painfully loud, gaining the fierce stare of Connor to look up from his task. 'Oh shit,' she cursed in English. She turned and quickly ran down the hall on the tips of her toes to not cause any sound to emit from her escape and ran back into her guest room and shut the door behind her. She dove into the cloud-like bed and pulled the covers up to her shoulders and pretended to sleep, hoping she did not get caught. She listened sharply as Connor's footsteps walked by her door, stopped.. moments crept by.. then he turned and continued walking back down the hall.

Kitane released the breath of air she held, relieved he did not open the door. She ignored the foreign, squirming feeling in her lower stomach and settled in the bed to sleep. She had enough excitement for tonight.

* * *

**Author Notes: tehe ;)**

I've received reviews and messages on where I get my information on names, culture, language I've used in the story. Since the site is not link friendly, please message me for any links you may want.  
As I've stated before in the previous chapter the language and dialect I use is in ownership of James Cameron for Avatar.  
Information of the Lenni Lenape tribe can be found on any of their official websites about their culture, customs, fashion and language.  
The image of Kitane in the story cover I use is not my own and can be found via Google, Deviantart or any other kind of image site.

I want to give a special thanks to Kagome for helping me put this story together; the nickname for my little sister.  
The story of Kitane, name, and background is hers. I simply just created every thing else for the love of AC III.  
Thank you for the growing support for this story and my writing. If there are any beta readers who are interested in partaking in making this story better, please message me! I would be ecstatic on polishing this story for every one to enjoy more.


End file.
